


My First Love Letter

by cathstar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathstar/pseuds/cathstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozai writes to Ursa concerning turtleducks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is hereby disclaimed. Shank you.

My Dearest Ursa,

I hope you enjoy the turtle-ducks I sent. I had them moved my pond to yours; I remembered you saying how wished for one. I hope two will suffice, one male and one female. Do not worry, for they have mated and do not need any other (turtle-duck). I also sent feed from the pond and the Royal Gardener, just in case they have turtle-ducklings while in your stead. Not that I intend to take them away [something was blotted out here], just for...just in case. I expect to see you soon.

 

Yours,   
Ozai


End file.
